During the next year we plan to continue studies of the biosynthesis of human acetylated fetal hemoglobin. Efforts will be directed toward identifying the site of hemoglobin F that is acetylated under our in vitro incubation conditions. In addition we hope to determine the relative degree of acetylation of fetal hemoglobinopathies. A chemical test will be developed to identify the acetyl group at the N-terminus of the gamma chain.